


Five Times Leonard Snart Cross Dressed (Plus One)

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Creampie, Don't worry, M/M, Slice of Life, bareback, cross dressing Len, from awkward friends, hidden figures mentioned, kind of, pride parade mentioned, they talk it out first, to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: As the title says: five occurrences where Leonard Snart cross dresses and it leads to him dating his arch nemesis Barry Allen. Plus an extra incident.Fanart included in chapter two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to skip the smut, it's all in one section. (Incident 4.5) Beta read by [Mockingbird_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22).

After perusing the mall for over half the day, Lisa Snart came into the latest safe house the Rogues were occupying, bringing along with her four stuffed shopping bags. She promptly dropped them on the couch ignoring her brother's presence on it, despite his groaning at having his nap so rudely interrupted. He muttered something too, but the words were muffled by the bag on his face.

"C'mon, Lenny! Time to wake up and try on your new wardrobe!" Lisa asserted as she started to rummage through their kitchen for any scraps of food. Finding nothing, she started to order pizza online on her phone.

They had attempted to go grocery shopping the night before, but Leonard was too recognizable as Captain Cold. So they had been forced to order food to go, along with getting a few snacks and drinks from a gas station. This prompted Lisa into suggesting her brother develop and wear a disguise whenever they were trying to be ordinary civilians. Neither ever imagined such a thing would be necessary, but seeing as how Leonard now had an action figure of his villainous persona, it was safe to assume he was considered a celebrity.  If the fame came with money, the two of them would've been more than fine with the attention, but so far all it earned them were accusatory looks, camera phones shoved in their faces, offensively probing questions and a bunch of hassle.

"This is...a really long shirt," Leonard mumbled after sitting up and pulling one of the items out of a bag. It was long sleeved with navy blue and black stripes. Its material was soft too.

"It's a dress, dumb ass," Lisa corrected, and finished ordering two large pizzas, cheese sticks, two 2-liter bottles of Dr. Pepper, and the chocolate chip cookie thing. It was far too much food for just herself and Leonard, but Mick would come over later and he needed to eat too.

Leonard looked through the rest of the stuff his sister had bought for him, and noted most of it was dresses of varying shades of black and blue, scarves, sweaters, leggings, beanies, and other accessories to go along with everything. The general look would be cutesy and casual, which was fine by him so long as it prevented people from recognizing him as Captain Cold. All of the clothing looked comfortable too, but he had just one complaint, so he said: "None of these have pockets."

"What do you think these extra bits of cloth and sewing kit are for? Dollmaking?" Lisa replied, sitting down to organize everything onto the coffee table. She knew her brother well, and figured any cloth left over could be used to add actual pockets to her clothing too.

Sighing, Leonard grabbed the first dress and went to put it on in the bathroom.

** \----Incident 1---- **

_ "I look like a girl scout in this," Leonard whined, regarding the first outfit his sister had put together. It consisted of a black turtle neck from his own closet, solid black leggings-- which gave him an annoying wedgie-- and a sleeveless, shapeless azure blue dress that had a black button on one of the straps so he could step into it. Black pockets were added to the front for his phone and keys, while another pocket was made and hidden away at the top for his id and debit card. _

__

_ "Yeah, all you need is the hat, sash and a box of cookies," Mick teased, having arrived just before the food. He had brought with him some ice-cream and heartburn medicine on both siblings' request. _

__

_ "Fuck what he says, you look adorable!" Lisa proclaimed, and proceeded to add a black beanie with bunny ears atop her brother's head. _

__

_ Leonard released a long suffering sigh, and readjusted the beanie. _

During the twilight hours of the night, Leonard risked driving to their local Wal-Mart to get some much needed groceries. Aside from what he deemed his girl scout clothes, he wore his typical boots and a pair of black-rimmed glasses. This was his first time ever dressing this way, but he needed to know if he could manage to blend in, so to speak, and not be bothered while he went about his daily routine. To add more to the look, he even shaved and practiced not squinting as much.

After confirming the amount of vehicles parked nearby, Leonard got out of his car and headed inside to start shopping. It was the overnight crew, so none were the wiser when he came in, too busy shelving products and cleaning up to notice any of the customers walking through. The feeling of being watched didn't leave him though, until he passed by at least one other customer who didn't so much as acknowledge him. An employee gave him a nod and a smile too but kept working.

Releasing a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Leonard let himself relax just a fraction, and went about shopping. He was still aware of everyone around him, but for the most part he was able to suppress any anxiety to the back of his mind and find what he needed.

Then, when he was nearly done, he felt it, a familiar tingle in the air, and the smell of electricity that followed. The Flash was here. Was it possible he had seen him and followed him inside?

Leonard stood stock still for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a minute, his gaze torn between various cereals. Did he dare look and confirm his suspicions, or would that draw attention to him? There was a slim chance that he hadn't been spotted, after all who would expect Captain Cold to cross dress? And when nothing happened, he felt a small sense of relief. He then hastened to complete his shopping before the speedster became aware of his presence.

Fate was a cruel mistress, however, as just as he turned to grab the last item on his list, he bumped carts with none other than Barry Allen. Judging from his half-full cart, he was clearly here to get groceries too, not to start trouble.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention," Barry said politely, blushing and not looking directly at him. Did he not recognize Leonard at all in this getup? Holy fuck!

"It's fine," Leonard replied, his voice coming out softer than he meant to, but he was just too nervous to stop it from being so. He then moved his cart away so he could go around Barry, keeping his gaze averted to the front and down, his mind chanting for the other man to leave him be and not recognize him. Last thing he needed was the humiliation from his arch nemesis about his clothes.

Grabbing the last item, which had been butter, Leonard then headed to the only check out aisle open. Self-check out was closed at this time, which bothered him as he didn't want to interact with anyone tonight if it could be helped. Hopefully he got through it before Barry was done with his shopping.

"Aw, that hat is so cute!" the cashier gushed. She was an ordinary looking girl with brown hair and eyes, and her statement had caught Leonard off guard, which prompted him to shyly say: "Oh, uh, thank you."

"Where did you get it if you don't mind my asking?" she said while starting to scan his items.

"My sister got it for me," Leonard replied quietly, wondering why of all people to chat with she had chosen him. Most likely, she was trying to pass the time to an otherwise boring night and his getup stood out enough to keep her interested. Hopefully she was able to tell from his body language that he wasn't in the mood to socialize.

"Oh, okay," the girl said, a look of understanding gracing her features. Leonard was fairly sure she was assuming some pitiful things about him, but he wouldn't correct her. Sympathy was better than mockery, and he'd take it if it got him through this faster.

Small talk done with, the cashier finally applied her full attention to the task of ringing him up. She wasn't particularly fast, but she wasn't slow either as she moved the items over the scanner and bagged them. When it was time for him to pay, he decided to give her a bit of a show so with a flourishing movement of his hand he handed her his debit card. It earned him a giggle and a cheerful farewell as he was finally able to exit with his groceries, sensing more than seeing Barry coming around to be rung up too.

He knew he wasn't in the clear yet, as he still had to load everything into the trunk of his car, but he was nearly home free. If he were an actual girl scout he'd cheer. But again, just as he put his cart away-- he could've left it in a random parking space but he wasn't that much of a dick-- and was headed back to his car, he heard a familiar voice say: "You know if it weren't for those boots, I wouldn't have recognized you."

"Shopping isn't a crime, Barry," Leonard replied, ready to defend himself if need be. He prepared himself for a verbal fight and some teasing at the very least.

"I know-- I mean, I figured you weren't up to anything since you're not in...your usual getup," Barry said, understanding without words that the other man wouldn't tolerate any shit. Not that he had intended to give any, but he wasn't willing to admit what he really thought about Leonard's dress either.

The two of them then stood there awkwardly waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop, as they were so often used to fighting when in costume. But this was an entirely different situation, because they weren't in costume but civilian clothes and Barry had his arms full with what he had bought while Leonard was...in a dress for whatever reason. He had no doubt the other man could kick ass in said dress, but he wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Was there something you wanted? I've got ice-cream in my trunk," Leonard said, finally breaking the silence and letting go of his tension. Frankly, he didn't want to fight either.

"What? Oh, no, sorry, I've gotta get going too. I've got frozen stuff to put away," Barry admitted and turned to walk away.

Their encounter essentially over, Leonard got into his car and started to head out when he noticed the speedster was still walking rather than running home. He could have driven on and ignored the other man, but he felt compelled to drive by and ask: "What are you doing?"

"Going home," Barry answered, still walking on, fully prepared to continue on his trek.

"Wouldn't using your speed be more convenient?" Leonard questioned. The speedster had carried him at super speed before, so he didn't see the issue for not using it now.

"Yes, but some of the stuff I'm carrying could get damaged along the way," Barry explained, having experienced a couple of broken egg cartons, crushed bread and empty sacks of sugar to know better than to use his powers for every menial task.

"So you're going to walk home, late at night, alone, instead of calling a taxi?" Leonard persisted, continuing to drive his car next to Barry at an even pace with him. He understood that Barry was a super hero and could defend himself, but he didn't keep his guard up all the time, unlike himself.

"I don't have cab fare," Barry said, finally stopping to look at Leonard. Was the other man concerned about him?

"...Get in the car, Barry," Leonard ordered, parking so the speedster could do so. Of all things, how could the other man not prepare for this situation, especially if he knew he was going to buy so much and didn't have a vehicle?   


"What?" Barry said in confused response. He hadn't expected to be offered a ride from the same man who had refused to help him before.

"Get in the car, and tell me where I'm dropping you off," Leonard reiterated, not backing down on this. Last thing he needed was to read that the Flash was no longer around due to Barry getting mugged and killed late at night on his way home.

"Why?" Barry asked, not suspicious so much as curious.

"Your arms look ready to drop off, so put your stuff in the backseat and get in," Leonard lied, because he wasn't about to admit to caring about the kid's safety, or to the fact that he just realized how much he was starting to like this new dynamic developing between them. It was awkward, sure, but not so antagonizing that it left him questioning his actions.

Barry's arms were getting tired, but he could deal with it. Then again, driving was faster than walking and the other man looked about ready to get out and force him so he opened the door to the backseat and loaded his stuff inside. A short burst of speed had him in the front passenger's seat with his seatbelt on. He wasn't taking any chances that Leonard would simply drive off with his stuff. Finally, he gave the address to his current residence.

"Isn't that the address to Ramon's apartment?" Leonard asked, having memorized it from before when he needed to kidnap the engineer. Either way he started to drive in that direction.

"Yes, I'm living with him till I can get my own place," Barry replied, ignoring that the other man knew his friend's address from memory. It made sense as to why he would, and there wasn't anything Barry could do about it other than warn Cisco.

"What happened with the detective?" Leonard said, wondering if something serious had gone on. He also tried to remember if Ramon had a security system setup in his apartment that he'd have to maneuver through if he ever wanted to visit Barry like he had done during Christmas.

"Nothing, just, um, we figured it was time I got my own place again," Barry vaguely explained. This conversation was definitely different from their usual, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"He kicked you out for being annoying?" Leonard teased, baiting the other into revealing what he wanted to know.

"What? No! I was dating-- wait, why am I even explaining this to you?" Barry protested, but stopped himself from admitting anything too personal just in time.

"We're in a small intimate setting and you're half-asleep, so what little brain to mouth filter you had is gone," Leonard continued to tease as it was proving to be quite fun.

"...okay you know what? I'm not answering any more of your questions unless you answer some of mine in return," Barry retorted, doing his best not to be manipulated.

"Alright, just don't ask about the dress," Leonard agreed, establishing at least some control to the conversation.

"Fine. Why the hat? Do you really like bunnies or were they out of penguins?" Barry replied, the latter part of his statement coming off as a light jab.

"It's an inside joke," Leonard said simply, referring to a nickname Mick had said to him a few times. He had no intention of letting Barry know of it though.

"Oh, um, the glasses?" the speedster questioned next. He didn't really know what else to ask about at this time since Captain Cold hadn't committed any crimes lately.

"They add to the disguise," Leonard explained, and took them off as emphasis that he didn't really need them. Well, maybe for reading tiny print, but they weren't necessary for his driving.

"So it is a disguise? For what?" Barry asked, clearly referring to the dress and eager to know the reasons behind him wearing it.

"Nuh uh, Barry, no questions on the dress, remember? Now why were you kicked out?" Leonard reminded.

"I was dating Iris," Barry finally mumbled, his gaze moving to outside the window.

"Was?" Leonard asked, knowing it wasn't any of his business but curious all the same. This was a whole new side to the hero that he was getting to know after all.

"It's complicated to explain," Barry said, trying to be evasive as it was a bit of a sore subject for him. Then again, his love life or lack of one was always a depressing topic to converse about. And it wasn't like he could talk about it with Joe, who was currently playing the part of Switzerland between him and Iris. Cisco and Caitlin weren't really interested in hearing about it either as they had their own issues to deal with. So really, Barry didn't have anyone to talk to about this stuff.

"We've got time," Leonard prodded, and nodded towards the red traffic light in front of them that was postponing their journey. He didn't plan to persist though if the kid really didn't want to talk about it. So he kept quiet and drove along towards Ramon's apartment complex.

His attempt to pry was enough to prompt Barry into clumsily explaining what had been going on the past few months. The speedster eventually gaining more confidence and oversharing as Joe had accused him of doing. If the thief had a problem with it, tough, because Barry needed someone to vent to that wasn't directly involved and Leonard had volunteered.

A romantic relationship with Iris had always been Barry's dream, and to finally have it had been nirvana, at least for a time. But the problem with dreaming was that it set expectations, and though Iris was the most amazing woman he knew, she couldn't reach all of them. Nor could he fill all of hers. The first time she had heard about the newspaper article, she refused to accept it as her inevitable destiny. Then, with time she had grown to accept and warm up to it, enjoying the thought that she was fated to a happy marriage to her best friend. The article had set it in their minds, and the lives lived on earth two cemented the idea that getting together was right if not inevitable.

Yet their reality was far different, as after a while, they slipped back into a sibling-like relationship and getting intimate grew awkward. They'd often argue over Iris's safety or Barry's recklessness, or the fact that he was willing to sacrifice so much of himself and not let her in. He carried so much weight, and often any problems Iris had would feel trivial by comparison. She had to be his anchor, she had to be strong, and she couldn't have other things to stress over. And the thought of her dying because of him haunted Barry way too often. So much so that whenever he had a nightmare about it, he'd keep it to himself. He didn't want to be annoying.

In the end, they broke it off, agreeing to stay friends, but for now they needed breathing room from each other. It was bittersweet for Barry, who knew in other worlds they work out, but he also knew there were probably other worlds where they didn't. After all, the amount of choices was infinite, and at the very least they had tried.

"Trying is really all you can do, Barry," Leonard said after he finished explaining. He admired the kid for being brave enough to go after the person he wanted. Not everyone could do that, including himself as it often led to harm. He was also surprised that Barry would be so open to him of all people, even though there wasn't anything Leonard could do with this information.

Finally, they had arrived at Ramon's place.

"Uh, thanks for the ride, and for, um, letting me vent," Barry said awkwardly once he was out with his groceries. It felt good to let all of that off of his chest and not get made fun of for it.

"No problem, Barry, though next time I might charge you," Leonard replied, his tone teasing once again. He drove away to go home once the speedster was safely through the apartment gates.

** \----Incident 2---- **

_ "So what do you think of this one?" Lisa asked after Len came out in one of the loose-fitted dresses. This one in particular was a solid, dull, medium blue with long sleeves. _

__

_ "I like it; has pockets," Leonard said as he put his hands in them. He could easily see himself wearing this around other people as it felt more gender neutral to him, and more or less like a long shirt. _

__

_ Of course Lisa then convinced him that some black and white patterned tights would go best with the dress since it was so plain. She wanted him to look stylish after all. _

Whenever he was in a slump in regards to planning heists, Leonard often enjoyed going to the park and people watching to get ideas. He hadn't been able to do this after becoming Captain Cold, but now equipped with a new wardrobe, he hoped to pick it up again. So wearing the desired patterned tights his sister recommended along with his plain blue dress, Leonard walked about to see if he garnered any unwanted attention. His other accessories included his typical boots, a pair of glasses, a simple black beanie as the rabbit one got noticed too much by girls, and a black scarf.

He gained a few strange looks but was more or less ignored again. This somewhat invisibility was a welcome change. He still looked good, but not recognizable. And even if someone did try to approach him in a hostile manner, he felt more than ready to handle them.

So far to his favor no one had, which enabled him to go about his day, snatching some candy from a vendor before selecting a bench to sit on. It had been a while since his last big heist, and he wanted this next one to be big enough to attract the Flash's attention.

"Please tell me you didn't steal that from a baby," Barry said, appearing out of nowhere and standing in front of Leonard.

"Mythbusters proved it's impossible to do that," Leonard replied, surprised but delighted to see the speedster. Almost like he had heard him thinking of him, or perhaps Barry was doing some stalking of his own? Making sure little old him behaved.

"Somehow, I think you'd find a way," Barry countered, and moved to sit on the bench next to him. He had just happened to walk by when he noticed Leonard strolling through, and so he had to see for himself on what the villain was up to.

"Your faith in my skills pleases me, but even criminals like myself have standards," Leonard corrected, though he wasn't offended. He had hurt Barry in the past and was at this very moment trying to plan out a heist.

"So what are you doing here? Going to meet someone?" Barry asked, deciding not to bother with the candy issue. It wasn't important in the least and only made him hungry. And if there was a small chance that he could prevent the other man from planning something, he'd take it.

"Not everything I do is for some nefarious purpose, Barry. Sometimes, I just like to get out and enjoy the simple things," Leonard lied. Really, if all the speedster was going to do was talk shop or try to get him to reveal something this conversation was going to get boring swiftly.

"You annoyed your sister so she kicked you out?" Barry guessed after looking around them. The park wasn't particularly crowded and there were birds and squirrels to see and hear, but not much else. Aside from eating and finding people to rob, he didn't see the appeal for a thief. Then again, Leonard was more than just Captain Cold. Maybe he found the park cathartic?

"No, in fact, the only annoying thing here is you trying to find trouble where there is none," Leonard chided and got up to leave. He needed to re-learn Barry's work schedule so he could avoid him outside of Rogue business.

"No, wait, I'm sorry, I'll go, I just-- I really don't know how to talk to you outside of 'work,'" Barry finally admitted, having latched onto Leonard's arm to prevent him from leaving. He kept it to himself that seeing the other man in a dress left him even more befuddled as far as conversations go.

Leonard sat himself back down before mumbling: "I'm just a person like you, Barry."

"I know, but you gotta admit you're way more dramatic," Barry teased in return. He belatedly realized he was still holding the other man's arm so he let it go.

"And better dressed," Leonard added, looking over Barry's clothes which consisted of a blue and gray striped sweater, gray shirt and jeans. He looked as though he had rifled through Mr. Roger's closet.

"I wear what my budget affords me," Barry retorted, and he liked this sweater.

"Don't they pay you enough at CCPD?" Leonard ventured, wondering how much he had missed since his super villain hiatus.

"Not anymore, I was fired," Barry recited. He was surprised the other man didn't know about this already, as Leonard had stalked him for a while.

"Let me guess, the explanation for that is just as complicated as why you're currently bumming off of Ramon?" Leonard said more than asked. Receiving a nod in reply he stood up once again, offering his hand and ordering: "C'mon, I'm not listening to your 'woe is me' tale until I've eaten something."

Barry couldn't be absolutely sure what prompted him: the idea of food or the offer to hear him vent again. Either way, he took Leonard's hand, standing up to follow his lead around the park.

Four hotdogs, three chicken enchiladas, one large chimichanga, and two ice-cream cones later had Barry finishing off his explanation for being fired, and Leonard in the mood to nap.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ramble so much," Barry apologized, feeling embarrassed. He had done most of the talking, the other man interjecting with a question here and there.

"No, it's fine Barry, I'm just old. Need a nap," Leonard joked, covering up a yawn.

"You're not that old," Barry lightly argued, despite forgetting the other man's actual age.

Leonard was about to correct him when the speedster's phone went off with some type of alarm. Judging from Barry's response as he looked at it, it was Flash business.

"Uh, sorry, I gotta go," Barry said, finding himself wanting to stay.

"Go ahead, I'm heading home anyway," Leonard shrugged in reply. He could feel his bed calling out to him too.

Barry stared at him for a moment, internally debating something before snatching Leonard's phone from his pocket and putting his phone number on the contact list. Then, he sent a quick text to himself so he'd have Leonard's number too, only to find it was already on there.

"Did that between the hotdogs and enchiladas," Leonard disclosed in reaction to Barry's peeved glare. How was he to know the speedster would willingly give away his phone number? They were enemies, sort of, or maybe not anymore?

In regardless, Barry left to Star Labs to find out what new meta-human was attacking the city, and Leonard headed home to rest the day away. Okay, and do a little more sewing as Lisa got more fabric for pockets.

** \----Incident 3---- **

_ Walking out in one of the few form fitted, sleeveless dresses, Leonard used the excuse of alcohol for his hips swaying as he strutted across the living room floor. Then, after swerving around he asked: "What do you think, Mick?" _

__

_ "Eh, I'd fuck you in that," Mick said bluntly before taking a swig of beer. _

__

_ "I take it, you're saying yes to the dress?" Lisa teased, and dissolved into laughter when her brother rolled his eyes at her pun. He was a really bad influence on her. _

Central City wasn't famously known for its support of the gay community, hell, it wasn't famous for anything other than the Flash and his Rogues, but that didn't mean it wasn't celebrated and lacked a pride march. Unable to attend it in the past due to various heists or personal business, Leonard decided what better time than now to do so, and in a dress he considered to be quite the raunchy number. 

He wore a light blue sweater with a large pocket over the form fitting garment so he would feel a little less exposed. The sweater was quite large though, and fell away from his shoulders, making them appear even more slender than usual. The dress itself was dark gray with a turtle neck, and he once again wore black and white patterned leggings to spruce up the look. He had debated whether or not to wear his usual glasses and beanie, but chose in the end to refrain, simply wearing his pinkie ring as an accessory. If he was recognized as Captain Cold, so what? He wouldn't be ashamed to show his support.

Sneaking into the parade was easy enough as most were concerned with parking, setting up flyers and figuring out this year's route. The hardest part came in the form of devising a way to invite Barry without it sounding awkward. It had been a few weeks since they had met in the park and exchanged numbers, and despite wanting to, Leonard hadn't texted or called Barry during that time. The speedster hadn't done so either, but he was most likely busy trying to find another job or saving the day as the Flash.

That last thought gave Leonard an idea and he quickly sent a message saying: 'Quite the turn out this year for Pride. Any chance the Flash will show his support?'

'As much as I'd like to, I can't. Could put others in danger or cause the media to lose focus on the parade itself.' Was the reply he received. They were valid points, but Leonard couldn't help but feel disappointed all the same. It would've been fun to flirt with the Flash while in this dress. His ass looked good in it after all.

'Too bad, guess I'll have to have enough fun for the both of us ;)' he sent in return. He didn't want Barry to get the impression that he was upset.

When no immediate reply came, Leonard figured that was that and moved on to participate in the parade as it finally started. He wasn't kidding about the turn out and it felt slow going at first as the crowd gradually dispersed. Then, when they were nearly half-way through the chosen route, he felt someone grab his shoulder. Startled, because despite the crowd his personal bubble hadn't been intruded on, he swiftly snatched the offending hand and pulled the person it belonged too forward.

"Barry?" he said shocked when he turned to see whom he had grabbed.

"Heh, sorry, it took me forever to find you and I didn't think you'd appreciate me yelling your name," Barry explained. He was wearing a pride shirt, jeans and his usual black converse.

"What happened to you not showing?" Leonard asked, a bit confused as to why the speedster was here. Was he that easy to read, even through text?

"Hey, I said the Flash couldn't make it, not that I couldn't," Barry corrected, but he wasn't bothered by the assumption. Instead, he rearranged their hands into something more comfortable and moved forward along with the parade.

Leonard could barely refrain from smiling outright at having Barry along with him, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Did you choose to wear this dress on purpose for me? Or for the crowd in general," Barry asked, not bothering to hide that he was giving Leonard the once over. It was certainly a different reaction than what he had been expecting, as before the speedster would become flustered and awkward. What changed in the time between their encounter at the park and now?

"Careful, Barry, one might think you're interested with questions like that," Leonard verbally teased, but his eyes conveyed a silent warning that he wouldn't tolerate being made a fool of.

"Who says I'm not?" Barry challenged, staring intensely back in return.

Not sure how to respond, Leonard found himself breaking eye contact first as they continued walking. He may have entertained the idea of the two of them fooling around, but he never thought Barry would actually be alright with starting something with him.

The truth of the matter was that Joe had initiated an intervention between his two kids. He was tired of being in the middle and playing messenger all the damn time. So Barry and Iris talked things over and promised, mostly to Joe, that they would stop acting weird already. The result was positive, as the two of them started hanging out again, but Barry's growing feelings for a particular Rogue became quite clear and Iris was having none of this denial crap. She was grateful her friend was moving on and encouraged him to pursue the relationship, though her enthusiasm slowed a bit when Barry admitted who he was considering to date. She proceeded to caution him to be careful, but said she'd support him all the same if it worked out.

Barry had had no idea on where to start though, as he didn't even know if Leonard felt the same. According to what he told Iris, he obviously did for listening to him vent and to offer him a ride home. And their time at the park sounded an awful lot like a first date. She also pointed out the sexual tension she had noticed on that one particular Christmas Eve.

Receiving a text message inviting him over to the Pride parade was the clincher, and Leonard's current inability to look him in the eye confirmed even further that he was most likely interested in pursuing something more than they had before, but didn't expect anything to happen. So Barry would have to dissuade him of the notion that he wasn't open to the possibility.

With that in mind, Barry gave the other man a quick kiss on the cheek to break him out of whatever he was thinking about. It earned him another startled look from Leonard and a small genuine smile he tried to keep hidden. Having none of that, Barry gave him another and then another. On his fourth try Leonard had actually moved his head to say something, only for Barry's lips to land on his. It was an innocent kiss, but now both of them were blushing and looking away.

"I get your point, Barry," Leonard said quietly. Despite the loud noise of the other parade goers either cheering or singing, he didn't want to share this private moment. Of course to be heard he had to lean in close and whisper in Barry's ear, giving it a chaste kiss of his own in retaliation, which snagged him a giggle from the speedster.

"So if I asked you out, you'd say yes?" Barry ventured to say after getting over his mortification at the fact that he had actually just giggled.

"What do you think?" Leonard replied, his patented smirk in place, as he was proud to elicit that reaction.

"Oh my god, you two are too cute! Just kiss already!" some people shouted from behind them. It was quickly followed with another saying: "Ignore us!"

They both looked behind them but couldn't find the hecklers who had shouted. There were other couples around too though, so perhaps they hadn't been referring to them specifically?

In the end, it didn't matter, and Leonard used the interruption to sneak in and kiss Barry properly on the mouth. This one lasting longer, but still just as tender as before. In fact, it was so sweet, a few in the crowd couldn't resist capturing the moment on their phones. But that was an issue to worry about at a later time.

** \----Incident 4---- **

****

_"Why haven't you tried this one on yet?" Lisa asked when her brother looked to be dozing off. In her hand was the first dress he had pulled out of the bag: the long sleeved with navy blue and black stripes._

__

_ "It's the same size as that other one, so it should fit," he mumbled in reply, not wanting to get up from his current position. _

__

_ "That's not how it works with women's clothes. Different designers put different sizes on shit," Lisa informed angrily. Her frustration was more at the clothing industry itself rather than her brother though. _

__

_ "That's fucked up," Leonard said bluntly, but he still wasn't getting up. _

__

_ "Put it oooon," Lisa whined, lightly kicking her brother in the leg until he finally moved off of the couch. _

__

_ Mick was snoozing away in the love seat, not that he'd care, but  Leonard decided to undress right there in the living room rather than walk all the way to the bathroom to change. His sister groaned and covered her eyes playfully until he was done at which point he fell back onto the couch. _

__

_ "It fits, now leave me be," Leonard asserted and ignored any further noise, letting sleep claim him. _

Fortunately, the dress really did fit and hugged his frame nicely. So Leonard felt it was perfect for his first official date with Barry. For privacy's sake, he wore his beanie and glasses again along with a bright blue scarf and simple black leggings. It had been decided via text message that they'd watch a movie, Leonard purchasing the tickets online so as to reduce the chances of him being recognized. In result, Barry teased that he was dating a pseudo celebrity.

"Says the man with a coffee drink named after him," Leonard pointed out, also in good fun.

"Ugh, don't remind me. They're actually going to have a Flash holiday too, they just need to pick a date," Barry groused, wishing they weren't. The drink was bad enough, and he had no doubt this was part of the reason why his other villains assumed he had a large ego. Hell, Oliver assumed the same thing at times.

"Sweet, I'll be sure to have a heist planned out for you to foil that day," Leonard replied, agreeing that it was ridiculous. Most had to die in order to have a holiday named after them, but he'd prefer the speedster stayed alive.

"Why not just kidnap me for the day? Save us both the trouble of having to make appearances," Barry suggested instead. The thought of being in bed all day with Leonard sounded far more appealing.

"That would be rude," Leonard said, getting in line for snacks. He had a hunger for some candy, and though it would've been cheaper to simply sneak some in, the pockets he had sewn onto this dress weren't big enough to hide anything like a bag of peanut butter M&M's.

Barry followed behind him and said he would pay for their snacks, because it was the fair thing to do, especially since he intended to get popcorn, drinks and probably a hotdog or two if not nachos. So Leonard rattled off what he wanted to drink and which candy he wanted, picking the Reese's Pieces in the end, because they were the next best thing to what he originally craved.

"You have a thing for sweets, huh?" Barry asked, curious and trying to get to know the other man.

"I'm dating you, aren't I?" Leonard said in successful flirtation.

"Oh my god, would you like some chips with that cheese?" Barry joked in return, but the blush on his face gave away how much he liked the compliment.

They continued to quip/flirt back and forth as they waited in line, only stopping once they were at the register to order. Then, it was a matter of balancing their food and finding seats. The movie itself had been out for a while, so it wasn't too crowded.

"I forgot to ask, what movie are we watching?" Barry whispered once they were seated, it was almost time for the film to start. He felt a little embarrassed for not paying attention and asking earlier, but the other man was too good at getting him all flustered and distracted.

"Hidden Figures," Leonard answered, arranging his drink and opening his bag of candy. He also held onto the popcorn and napkins so Barry had more room for his other food.

"Oh, about the women who worked for NASA?" Barry replied, wanting to confirm he had the right movie. Receiving a nod, he settled into his seat and started eating one of his two hotdogs as the movie trailers came onto the screen. The two men remaining silent as their mouths were now preoccupied with food and then the film itself.

"That was a really good movie," Barry stated once they walked out of the room, the two of them holding hands.

"Indeed, I liked Mary," Leonard replied, and debated whether or not to wait in line for the bathroom as it was fairly long.

"Really? I liked Dorothy," Barry said, eyeing the line too. Worst case scenario, he could just run them both to someplace else, depending if Leonard brought a vehicle or not.

Before Leonard could explain his reasoning for choosing one character over the other, he noticed a small group of girls pointing and staring at them. Not wanting to be a butt of their jokes, he pulled Barry along to leave the building.

"Something wrong?" Barry asked, a bit confused as to why they rushed out of there. He got his answer when the girls had run out to catch up with them. Realizing the potential situation they were about to get in, the speedster made sure to stand in front of Leonard as a small barrier.

"Um, we're sorry to bother you, sir, but um, we were just wondering if this was you?" one of the girls asked, holding out their phone, which displayed a picture of them kissing on it.

It was obviously them from the parade, and after looking at Leonard who simply shrugged, Barry could only nod and confirm the girl's suspicions. This earned them a few squeals of delight and one of the other girls asked: "Are you really Leonard Snart?"

That earned a startled look from them both, but a further look at the image showed a headline below it asking the question: "Is Our Resident Villain Gay?"

"I'm afraid you've caught me," Leonard said, taking off his glasses for dramatic effect. There were instantly more screams and more questions coming at him in response, overwhelming both men and starting to draw a crowd.

"I'm really sorry, but we're kind of in the middle of our first date, so um..." Barry tried to say to placate them. He could tell Leonard was uncomfortable with all of this attention, hell, he was uncomfortable with it, but he didn't want to be rude and cause a scene any more than necessary.

"Ooh, can I have an autograph? What about a picture? I just want a hug!" the girls rambled on in reply. At the word 'autograph' more people started to crowd around, trying to see whom the girls were screaming over. That's when the real heckling started, and Barry felt so tempted to deck a few people.

Instead, the two of them walked on, as they should have from the start, getting onto Leonard's bike and quickly riding off. He drove them to his current safe house, not caring that Barry would now know where to find him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Barry said after taking off the spare helmet. He could tell from the ride over that Leonard was still tense about the entire thing.

"Not your fault my disguise failed," Leonard replied, quietly seething. It had been doing so well, why did it have to fail now?

"Actually, I think it's me they recognized," Barry debated, as he wasn't wearing a disguise of any sort right now or during the parade.

"Still not your fault," Leonard persisted, though he felt a little better now that the incident was over with. What good was having fans if they didn't respect you and your boundaries?

Barry would've said more, but then he remembered that the picture they were shown was on the internet. In fact, it was the main image to an article.

"Let me guess: you didn't plan on telling Detective West about us until we were wed, right?" Leonard teased, seeing the expression of horror take over the speedster's face. He wouldn't wish pain and suffering on him, but it was amusing as hell.

"Oh my god, I'm so dead, I'm so dead!" Barry started to rant and rave. Then he paused and gave the other man an incredulous look as he demanded: "Did you just backhand propose to me?"

"Of course not. If or when I do propose, it will be a grand spectacle! Full on razzle dazzle," Leonard continued to jest, using his hands to emphasize the latter part of his statement.

"Ugh, whatever, just kiss me so I can leave and do damage control," Barry replied, fondly exasperated. He was glad to have uplifted Leonard's mood, even if it was at the cost of his own wellbeing so to speak.

Deciding to go along with the order, for once, Leonard pulled Barry towards himself and kissed him firmly, his tongue expertly opening and delving into the speedster's mouth. But before he lost himself in it, he pulled away, smirking as he said: "Goodnight, Barry, and good luck!"

Barry was too dazed to think of a comeback to that, choosing instead to steal another quick kiss before leaving for home, or the temporary equivalent thereof.

** - \---Incident 4.5---- **

_ "Are these yours?" Leonard asked, holding up a pair of panties with a pen. He had been attempting to organize the clothes when he discovered the innocuous item mixed in with the shit ton of fuzzy socks his sister bought. _

__

_ "Hm? No, I don't wear that style," Lisa clarified after looking at them. She must have grabbed them by mistake during her shopping spree and neither her nor the register clerk had noticed. At her brother's confused look she smiled and suggested: "Try them on! You might like 'em!" _

__

_ "Not until they've been properly sanitized," Leonard replied, walking off with the panties still held by the pen. He didn't know where it had been, and he would not risk catching something. _

Leonard had barely fallen asleep when his phone buzzed. Knowing better than to assume it was nothing, he squinted at his phone until the words cleared and revealed Barry had sent him a text that read: 'Can I call you?'

He proceeded to call instead, immediately asking what was wrong as soon as Barry picked up.

"I, um, I kinda got kicked out? I mean-- I didn't have to leave, but I couldn't stay at Cisco's anymore. Not after, um, our fight," Barry explained haltingly. He sounded so upset, and Leonard could clearly hear rain in the background.  Getting out of bed, he looked through his window and saw that it was pouring outside.

"Where are you?" Leonard demanded, hastily putting on some shoes and leaving his room. He wasn't wearing pants, but the over-sized, navy blue sweater dress he had on covered what was necessary.

"Star Labs, I--I figured I could stay here since I own it and all, I'm just waiting for Caitlin to go home," Barry replied, implying without words that his team now knew, but weren't all that welcoming to the news that the two of them were dating. The fact that he hadn't mentioned Joe spoke volumes too.

"No need, I'm coming to get you, okay? Just find a dry place and wait for me," Leonard said as he searched for his car keys. But just as he snatched them up, he heard a knock on the front door.

Opening the door revealed none other than Barry Allen, soaking wet, shivering, and having brought what little he owned with him, which consisted of two luggage bags, a duffle, and a cardboard box that looked ready to fall apart. Despite all that, he had a smile on his face.

"Oh my god, Barry, I was coming to get you," Leonard gently scolded, grabbing the box and ushering the other man in. He put it on the coffee table for now and locked the door once Barry had everything he needed inside.

"Didn't feel like waiting," Barry replied, looking every bit like a kicked puppy. Leonard couldn't stand it, so he pulled the speedster into a hug, kissing him soundly. The other man sagging against him in response.

"Alright, you need a hot shower and a hot meal. Let me get you a towel," Leonard said, feeling more than anything how soaked Barry's clothes were.

"Sorry, I got your...pajamas wet," Barry apologized, now noticing Leonard's state of dress. The man was always covered from head to toe, so to see his long legs out on display was a bit distracting.

"Don't worry about it, Barry, now how does tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches sound?" Leonard suggested, handing over a fluffy black towel. Lisa had originally bought them as a joke, since they were 'bad guys,' but they turned out to be really soft and comfy to use.

"Sounds great," Barry responded, grateful for the towel and letting the other man usher him into the bathroom. Leonard also handed him a loofa sponge and a fresh bar of soap to use.

"Take your time showering, okay? The food will take a bit," Leonard instructed, teasing at the implications that Barry used his speed for everything.

"I can go slow when I want to," Barry said with a small smile. It wasn't his usual ray of sunshine smile, but Leonard preferred it over his defeated expression from earlier. He gave the speedster another small kiss before leaving him to shower in private.

Despite having a grill specifically for grilled cheese sandwich making, Leonard was still in the middle of cooking when Barry came out with only the black towel wrapped around his waist, which was a very tantalizing sight to behold. If he were the impulsive type, Leonard would have gone over, removed the towel, and used his mouth to offer Barry a different kind of comfort. Lisa wasn't around, or she would have emerged from her room by now, but that wasn't why he held back. He wasn't sure how Barry would react and he didn't want to overstep his bounds.

"Where should I put my stuff?" Barry asked, figuring he could get that out of the way while Leonard continued cooking their meal, as well as put on some pjs.

"Either the spare room Mick never uses or my room. Your choice," Leonard replied, focusing on the food. He was fine with whatever Barry decided on, but he wouldn't push for one way or another.

"Would it be too much if I--I mean--ugh, I'm sorry, I didn't even really ask if my staying here is even okay I just assumed," Barry babbled nervously, running a hand through his still wet hair, and the towel slipping just a bit on his thin hips.

"Barry, if I had an issue with you staying here, I would have booked a hotel room, not offered to feed you," Leonard explained gently. In his mind he was willing the towel to fall.

"Thank you, I'll try to find a place for myself soon, so I won't be--" Barry tried to say, having done it before with Cisco when he had stayed with the engineer.

"Barry, stay as long as you want to, okay? You're a welcome guest, not a burden," Leonard was quick to correct. The guilt on this man's shoulders was ridiculous, and he wouldn't let it grow on his watch. So he decided to add teasingly: "But if you really feel the need to repay me in some way, sexual favors are always on the table."

On cue, as Barry's cheeks flushed at his blatant invitation, the towel slipped off. The speedster caught it before it could reveal everything, but Leonard still got a nice sneak peek.

"I'll uh--okay--so--um, would that--does that mean I could-- can I sleep in your room?" Barry asked, having turned into a big fumbling mess. His reaction was so precious.

"Sure, it's across from the bathroom," Leonard conceded, and returned his attention to their food.

It wasn't too much later that Leonard was serving them both some homemade tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. The vast majority of the latter going to Barry to fill him up. Apparently, he hadn't eaten since their date as just before he went to Joe's to confess, he got a text from Iris explaining that the article had been shown to him already by Captain Singh. So a meeting at Star Labs had been arranged so he could explain things to everyone and get it over with all at once.

Caitlin expressed her grievances but was more disappointed than angry. Iris was supportive, as she knew of it already, but she stayed neutral as everyone said their piece, which really left Barry on his own. HR added a quip here and there but overall didn't care. Wally wished him luck. Cisco was the loudest with his protest about the relationship, using his restraint from dating Lisa as an example. Julian, the newest member, didn't know what to say other than: "If you weren't already fired from the CCPD, this would be reason to."

Yet the worst reaction was Joe's silence.

At that point in his retelling, Leonard was embracing Barry, letting the man cry into his chest as it was hitting the speedster at how much it hurt to not have his adopted father's approval or support.

"I'm sorry-- I-- I keep wetting your dress," Barry said once he calmed down, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He had put on a navy blue long sleeved shirt, and blue flannel pajama bottoms.

"Don't worry about it, it dries fast enough," Leonard replied and got up to put their dishes away. Unknown to him, his dress revealed a sliver of what he was wearing underneath, which caught Barry's curiosity. Was the other man wearing what he thought he was?

  
Attempting to be discreet-- frankly an impossible task for him-- Barry waited till Leonard was standing in front of the sink and washing the dishes before making his move, which turned out to be using his speed to stand beside him. Thus, letting the wind he dragged with him lift up the dress enough to give him another view of what looked like ladies underwear.

"Oh my god, is that really hot pink underwear you've got on?" Barry blurted in shock before he could stop himself.

"Firstly: they're magenta. Secondly: really, Barry? Of all things to use your speed for, it's to lift my dress?" Leonard answered sternly. My the speedster got over things quickly if he could go from crying to peeping in just a few seconds.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was just curious. I mean-- I know you're into wearing dresses now, but I didn't realize it went that far," Barry sheepishly explained. He didn't know what came over him besides an idiotic impulse and he hoped he hadn't upset his-- boyfriend? lover? partner?-- so soon into their relationship.

"Lisa got them on accident and I tried them on, on a whim. To my surprise I found them comfy, so I saw no reason to throw them away," Leonard admitted, a rare blush appearing on his face. He wasn't that upset over Barry's actions, especially since he had been hoping to peep at his dick earlier. In an attempt to smooth over the tension that had developed between them he added: "All you had to do was ask, and I would have shown you."

"Really? Um, can I see them now then?" Barry asked, wanting and hoping for a better look.

Well, Leonard just said he would, so turning off the sink and drying his hands, he lifted the back of his dress enough to reveal the panties for Barry's viewing pleasure. The speedster stepped directly behind him then, taking in his fill of the sheer garment before moving his hands forward and asking: "Can I touch?"

Leonard nodded, prepared for hard groping, but was surprised at the soft and tender touches Barry chose to apply instead. His fingers traced along the outer edges, his middle finger going under them to graze against the skin beneath. Then, with a firm squeeze he spread Leonard's ass cheeks, teasingly rubbing his thumb in the space between. He did this a few more times before pressing his body forward, and kissing an exposed shoulder. In response, Leonard leaned back against him, exposing more of his neck for Barry's eager mouth, and gasping as the speedster moved one of his hands to the front to mercilessly tease his cock through the fabric. He was hard in no time at all and requesting they take this to the bedroom. Barry heeded to his request, turning the other man around and lifting him up by his ass so he could continue fondling it while he carried him there. Leonard wrapped his arms and legs around the speedster so he wouldn't fall, and was grateful he hadn't chosen to use his speed for this. It would have left him disoriented.

Once there, Barry got onto the bed and gently fell forward so he remained on top. Then, they lost themselves to heavy kissing and fondling. It wasn't enough for long though as Leonard craved more than just Barry's hands on him. So Barry moved himself lower to kiss and mouth at Leonard's cock through the panties, the tip peeking out and leaking, especially when he applied suction to his balls. His thumb pressed against Leonard's entrance as well, eager for more himself. But he waited till Leonard demanded it first.

"Do you have lube?" Barry then asked, catching his breath and sitting up to take off his shirt.

"Yeah," Leonard gasped, ready to remove his dress, but Barry requested he keep it on. So for now it was pushed up to his chest.

"Condoms?" Barry questioned as he located the lube on top of the dresser drawer.

"Shit, no, I-- I didn't think we'd get to this point so fast," Leonard replied, pissed that he hadn't already prepared for this. Fuck it, he'd settle for a hand job! That is, if Barry didn't want to stop altogether. They barely had their first date for crying out loud!

Barry, on the other hand, didn't want to settle, and debated whether or not to just run out and get some. He took a moment to listen and he could still hear the rain pouring down outside. It was an equivalent to a cold shower and would definitely ruin his arousal. So cautiously, he asked: "Would you be against going bareback? I mean-- I'm clean-- I get tested nearly every day at Star Labs, and my immune system is strong enough that I don't really catch anything."

"I don't have anything either, but are you sure? This type of thing requires at least some trust between us," Leonard pointed out. Last time trust was involved, he wound up betraying it. In this case, however, he had documented proof that he'd been tested and proven clean. So if he had to provide evidence to back up his claim he could.

"Okay, I don't trust Captain Cold, but I do trust Leonard Snart," Barry reassured. Their relationship was going to be complicated for sure, but he had faith that the man before him wouldn't hurt him in this way.

"If you're sure then, go ahead," Leonard said, spreading his legs to emphasize his consent. He had his arms laid beside his head too, leaving himself completely open and at Barry's mercy.

It was so hot that Barry leaned forward to kiss Leonard in response, grinding their groins together before sitting back up to remove his pajama bottoms. He blushed when he caught the other man staring with clear hunger in his eyes as he didn't garner that look often. But Leonard was definitely enjoying the sight of the speedster's cock, flush and hard for him. So much so he sat up, kissing Barry and wrapping a hand around it.

Eventually, Leonard laid back down in his previous position on the bed, licking cum off of his hand, and looking incredibly smug as he discovered Barry was quite sensitive and easy to get off.

"I'm getting you back for that," Barry promised, feeling more chagrined than embarrassed, because he had no refractory period to worry about. So before the other man could reply, he used a bit of speed to remove Leonard's panties and place a towel underneath him. Things were about to get messy after all.

"I'm sure you will," Leonard replied, after getting over his shock from Barry's actions. He was curious as to what the speedster had in mind for revenge.

In this case, it was Barry mouthing and teasing his cock, a lubed finger rubbing around the rim of his entrance. Then, when he inserted said finger inside, his mouth took in nearly half of Leonard's dick. That alone was enough to make Leonard a moaning mess, but he soon discovered it was nothing compared to having two vibrating fingers inside of him. He never knew his voice could go that high. Then, Barry vibrated his throat, taking in as much of Leonard's cock as he could.

"Barry--! Oh fuck! Barry I'm gonna--" Leonard tried to warn, which only earned him a third vibrating finger in reply. He was practically shaking by the time he finished going over the edge, it had been so intense.

"Are you alright?" Barry asked, his lips beautifully swollen and wet.

"If that's your idea of revenge, I'll have to be naughty more often," Leonard joked, still catching his breath, but not wanting to cause any worry.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Barry pulled out his fingers and asked: "Ready for more?"

"More than," Leonard replied, pulling his legs up against his chest, revealing his eager hole. It would take a bit for him to get hard again, but he wanted this so badly.

Lubing up his cock, Barry carefully moved forward, pressing the head of his dick inside and slowly entering Leonard for the first time. He moaned at the feel of it as it was so warm and tight, the other man sighing as he was filled. Then, Barry nearly pulled out all the way before thrusting back in smoothly. He did this a few more times, each thrust growing harder, increasing the volume of Leonard's moans.

Leonard was on the verge of demanding more when he both felt and saw Barry shudder-- no vibrate-- against him and the distinct feeling of cum permeated inside of him. The speedster remained hard though, and resumed his thrusting at a steady pace. He increased it when Leonard finally pressed for more, insisting on being filled up, which caused both men to cry out in pleasure.

Barry had incredible stamina, though Leonard noted he'd pause and vibrate at least for a few seconds every time he came. The resulting vibration stimulating his prostate and bringing him closer to orgasm, the added warmth from Barry's ejaculate teasing at the same result. He counted Barry at five when his dick became erect once again. But by that point, Leonard lost himself to rapture as he had reached the edge again too, letting Barry cum in him as often as he wanted.

At some point, the obscene sound of cum squishing between them was loud enough to be heard alongside their moans, said cum dripping out everywhere between Leonard's legs. The towel below was definitely being put to good use.

Then, a vibrating hand wrapped around his dick, and Leonard found himself ejaculating a second time that night. Barry following again just seconds later, but this time he slowed and eventually stopped.

"Holy fuck-- Barry-- That was-- fuck," Leonard said after getting over his delirium. He felt so full, even after the speedster pulled out.

"Wow-- uh-- I think-- I think this is a record-- for me," Barry replied, having sat up to see his work. He had stuffed Leonard's hole way above the brim with his cum, and he couldn't help but watch as it continued to ooze out.

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked, finding himself in the rare position of not knowing the exact number as per his usual.

"I think I came around thirty-two times?" Barry guessed, impressed with himself.

"Thirty-two?! Fucking hell, Scarlet, were you trying to impregnate me?" Leonard replied back aghast. No wonder he still felt engorged with cum.

"What! No! I mean-- I lost myself to the moment-- but you asked for it anyway!" Barry reminded, having found the other man's pleas irresistable.

"...fair enough," Leonard said, knowing he couldn't argue as he did remember his demands to be filled. This was an inconvenience at best, as he would have to sleep with the towel under him, take frequent trips to the bathroom for the next few days, and perhaps borrow some things from Lisa later, but not something to get mad over, especially since he had enjoyed it so much.

"Hey, uh, is it okay if I eat something? I'm feeling shaky," Barry mentioned, having exerted himself quite a lot but only now starting to feel the effects.

"Yeah, just, help me with my legs," Leonard replied, finding himself both numb and stiff in certain places. Exactly how long had they been going at it? Whatever the case, it left him groaning in pain as Barry helped him to lower his legs onto the bed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! What was I thinking?! I should've--" Barry started to prattle on in apology.

"Barry, just get me some ibuprofen from the bathroom, along with water and a Little Debbie on your way back from eating, okay? That's all I need right now. I'm not broken, just old," Leonard interrupted, his tone firm. He'd be fine and back to full strength in two days.

"I still should have considered changing our positions," Barry countered, leaning down to kiss the other man tenderly before leaving to eat. If he didn't consume something he'd wake up feeling worse.

Leonard found it amusing that Barry hadn't bothered putting on clothes as he exited the room to the kitchen. And he couldn't stop laughing either when he heard his sister exclaim 'Hello cutie! Are you for me?' immediately followed by Barry yelping in shock.

** \----Incident 5---- **

_ "Lenny, would you be upset if I got you a super fancy, frilly dress?" Lisa asked, holding a bag behind her. Inside was an ensemble she found on her latest shopping spree that she felt was absolutely perfect for her brother to wear. _

__

_ "What reason would I ever have to wear it?" Leonard protested immediately. Fancy implied formal, and he had no intention of wearing anything aside from a tux to something like that. _

__

_ "Oh, come on! The internet already knows that Captain Cold cross dresses! Why not wear it on your big coming out heist?" Lisa suggested, finally pulling out the garment for her brother to see. _

__

_ It was a simple navy blue dress, with a white fitted belt, and white lace sleeves and collar. The lace was what made it so ornate. But Leonard could see what his sister was talking about. It would make a fine outfit for his next heist against the Flash. _

__

_ "I don't have the right boots for this," Leonard mumbled, trying to think of what else to wear along with it. _

The day had finally arrived: Captain Cold's return to the criminal scene!

His target: a white sapphire called The Snowflake. Was it cliche if not tacky to steal such a gaudy thing simply for its namesake? Yes, but that didn't make it any less fun! And that was what mattered.

The heist went off without a hitch too, despite Leonard's near constant hints to Barry about his plans. There was absolutely no way the speedster was unaware of his shenanigans tonight.

So why was he late?

Captain Cold waited impatiently for his nemesis to show, but he inevitably had to leave as one-- a measly one-- squad car came to investigate the silent alarm he had triggered on purpose. The two officers proved to be highly incompetent too as he snuck into their car, using the police radio to find out the Flash's location, and snuck off to ride away on his bike.

Apparently, another meta-human decided to attack the city tonight at the park. Causing both property damage and putting innocent lives at risk. They were also ruining what was supposed to be his big return! They had to pay for that.

The Flash was struggling as he not only dodged and created speed mirages as a distraction, but was also by getting civilians out of harm's way. There had been a fair going on, so the park was far more crowded than was usual for this time of night. So of course, the meta-human had to attack it, because why allow anyone to have good old-fashioned and wholesome fun?

Saving a couple from being blasted,  Flash was reminded of Leonard, and he briefly wondered if the other man would like to go to the fair on their next date. If it wasn't completely destroyed by tonight that is. His momentary distraction cost him a shot to the stomach and brought him down to the ground, crying out in pain. Thus, giving the new meta-human the chance to make a name for themselves and kill off the city's number one hero.

It was too bad for them that they had pissed off the city's number one villain, because as soon as he arrived, he shot them with his cold gun, completely encompassing them in ice. He gave no quips or dramatic line to alert them to his presence, just blasted. The fact that it only took him one shot to take the bastard down was quite impressive.

"You're welcome," was all he said coldly. His anger came off of him in waves as he left the scene. His words were meant for Flash, but the crowd around him cheered and praised the name of Captain Cold, assuming he had just saved them.

Technically, he did, but not for their sake, and Flash belatedly realized why after getting over the shock that his boyfriend had just saved the day! He had to wait for the authorities to arrive to take the meta-human away before he could run off after him though. Once they did, he rushed home and was greeted with a gem thrown at his chest, hitting the Flash symbol dead on.

Taking off his cowl, and being sure to turn his comm links off too, he briefly inspected the jewel to see it was cut into the shape of a snowflake. He never knew they could be shaped that way.

"Go ahead and take it back, I don't want it anymore," Leonard said, arms crossed in a clear gesture of irritation.

Looking up, Barry finally got a chance to take in what his boyfriend was wearing. It was an adorably lavish, navy blue dress with white lace sleeves and collar, and a white fitted belt that had a cute little bow at its center. Leonard was also wearing the typical black leggings under it as well as...

"Are those new boots?" Barry exclaimed, referring to a pair of white, leather boots with laces and adjustable straps.

"Yes, they were bought specifically for this outfit, which I wore tonight for my first heist in over a year," Leonard reminded, his seething rage from before still present but slowly fading due to Barry noticing his new shoes. They had cost a pretty penny.

"Aw, Lenny, I'm sorry! I know you've been planning this for a while, but the meta-human," Barry apologized, walking over to hug his upset boyfriend. Using the proximity as an excuse to kiss Leonard's cheek and along his jawline.

"I know," Leonard mumbled, leaning into the speedster's embrace and giving him better access to his neck. He understood the safety of Central City's citizens took precedent over any of his heists. It was the one squad car that upset him most and he told Barry so.

"You still managed to make the news at least as the city's latest anti-hero," Barry mentioned. He had heard various people in the crowd talking about it and even Iris said over the comm that she was being told to write about it for work.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Leonard replied bluntly. If anything, that ruined his reputation as a bad guy and fed into his current internet status as an icon for the gay community. He didn't mind that so much, but it did garner more harassment and paparazzi.

"Then what can I do to remedy that?" Barry asked, continuing to kiss and nibble at his boyfriend's neck. He winced though when Leonard started to unzip the suit to get at the skin beneath. There was a massive bruise at the center of his abdomen, reminding them both of the attack that had ruined Leonard's night.

"It would appear nothing at the moment. Get Netflix ready, I'm changing," Leonard sighed, as he had no intention of causing Barry further pain.

"It's just bruising, it'll go away in an hour, tops," Barry insisted, not letting the other man go.

"Then we'll have sex in an hour. Now let me change," Leonard reiterated. When the speedster still didn't let go, he said: "I'll wear this outfit again on my next heist, alright?"

"Promise?" Barry prompted, as he did enjoy the idea of Leonard getting all dressed up for him, even as Captain Cold. It was kind of, in a weird way, like a date for them.

"I promise, now get ready for some Netflix and chill," Leonard teased, earning himself a kiss rather than a groan as per usual. The speedster didn't let him go until five minutes later, which finally allowed Leonard to reveal another recent purchase: a pair of navy blue, lace panties.

** \----Plus 1---- **

Barry was going through the current closet he now shared with Leonard in their new loft apartment, reminiscing over the fact that they had been dating for well over a year. There were some that didn't think they'd make it, including a few close friends, but despite that they did and Barry couldn't be happier.

Today, they planned on attending the pride march once again, but he couldn't figure out what to wear as his usual felt boring. He couldn't help looking at some of the dresses Leonard had hanging up. It had been discovered not too long ago on a dare that most of them fit Barry too, and the other man had offered to let him wear them if he wanted to. But the speedster hadn't felt confident enough to do so yet.

Leonard, on the other hand, continued to wear them on a regular basis. Only putting on pants and a shirt if they were going out in public for a long time or having dinner with Joe. Also on heists-- they were really more patrols at this point-- with Heatwave, as dresses proved to be flammable and white leather stained too easily. He'd still put on the getup he wore that night for Barry when he requested it, but for the most part those boots stayed stored away at the top of the closet.

Then, something red caught his eye. It was a dressy flannel jacket with a blue-jean colored, loose fitted dress underneath it and a post it note with the words 'For Barry' on it. He hadn't seen this outfit before, and could only deduce that it was bought just for him. When did his boyfriend get it?

Either way, he put it on, along with some black leggings and his usual converse. It was definitely a new feeling, sort of like a long tank top that went past his butt and half-way to his knees. The leggings gave him a wedgie too, but overall it felt comfortable. And what better occasion than a pride march to wear it?

"Looking good, Scarlet," Leonard said, having finished showering and getting ready for the event himself. His getup completely matched Barry's as it too was a flannel jacket and loose fitted dress. Only his flannel was blue and the dress underneath was a light gray and white, thinly striped dress.

"You're wearing the boots!" Barry gushed, seeing the white pair of shoes on Leonard's feet. They stood out against the black leggings quite well and matched the ensemble perfectly.

"Thought I might change it up a bit for today," Leonard shrugged, but his real reason for wearing them would be made clear later.

"Exactly how long have you had these outfits planned for us to wear?" Barry asked, coming up to Leonard to give him a kiss before heading out. They didn't want to be late after all.

"Since the Black Friday sale," Leonard answered, but that wasn't all that he had had planned out for today.

The turnout for the parade was just as big as last time, if not bigger, and Barry was so excited. Looking around, he was amused to discover t-shirts with a rainbow version of the Captain Cold symbol and some patrons already wearing said shirts. In fact, quite a few of them were in the crowd ahead of him and Leonard and stayed there as the walk began.

"Do you think we can get one of those?" Barry asked, wanting them for a souvenir.

"Of course, after the parade," Leonard replied, looking around and waiting for the speedster to be distracted before gesturing something with his hand.

"Is that our song playing?" Barry questioned when his ears caught a familiar beat. A few people did have their radios out to play music, but right now he could distinctly hear "Boom Clap" playing above the rest.

Leonard didn't answer as the crowd in front of them had taken off their shirts, revealing another shirt with a glittered letter on them. The letters didn't spell anything out per say, but as they started to dance in tune with the song and move around, it was obvious they were about to.

Barry gasped, his gaze going back and forth between a smiling Leonard and the dancers as he started to recognize what the letters were about to say.

Then, just as the song stopped, the dancers did too, the letters on their back spelling out: "Barry Allen Marry Me?"

This time, when he turned to Leonard, there was a navy blue velvet box in his hands, which he opened to reveal an engagement ring. The gemstone in its setting was the very snowflake cut white sapphire from that night so long ago.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, will you marry me?" Leonard proposed.

Barry wanted to groan at the use of his full name, but he couldn't bring himself to speak as he was on the verge of tears, he was so happy. So he nodded his acceptance and held out his left hand for his fiance to put the ring on. He then pulled Leonard into a kiss as the crowd around them cheered.

"Told you I'd put on the full razzle dazzle," Leonard whispered into his ear as they resumed walking in the parade, and twirled his white clad boot for emphasis.

"You're such a dork," Barry fondly teased.

"Yes, but you love me anyway," Leonard said assuredly.

"Yes, yes I do," Barry replied in agreement and kissed his fiance once more.

That very night an article with a picture of them kissing again was posted on the web with the title: "From Captain Cold to Captain Romance!"

It was the cheesiest piece of garbage either had ever read, so of course they printed it out and framed it for posterity.

** -end **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious as to what the white sapphire snowflake gemstone looks like:
> 
> https://wobito.com/img/gallery/1396215547-2snowflakediamond.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart I drew based off of the fic!

All of the outfits Leonard wore in the fic! Numbers refer to the order they appear in, in the story.

Three of my fave moments from the fic featuring Barry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art references:  
> http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Sakky-with-AK47-115441831  
> http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Sakky-Takes-a-Turn-140741757  
> http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Pose-129-89371914  
> http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1rungHVXXXXXxXFXXq6xXFXXX6/Hot-Sale-Women-Girls-Autumn-Winter-Wool-Sleeveless-Dress-Slim-Basic-Houndstooth-Plaid-Jumper-Dress-Women.jpg  
> http://www.zjcsxh.com/image/photo/201612/Cotton-long-sleeved-women-casual-dress-loose-with-pockets-O-neck-knee-length-dresses-t10128.jpg  
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1gdJfIXXXXXXAXFXXq6xXFXXXO/Men-s-High-Top-Shoes-Mid-Calf-Boot-Black-White-Punk-Buckles-PU-Leather-Lace-Up.jpg  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1lWnQOVXXXXcHapXXq6xXFXXXi/Cosplay-Superhero-Superman-The-font-b-Flash-b-font-font-b-Adult-b-font-font-b.jpg  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB16iBbOVXXXXbPXXXXq6xXFXXXM/Lemon-New-Fashion-Sexy-Sweet-Women-Sweater-font-b-Dress-b-font-font-b-Navy-b.jpg
> 
> Dress four in the first image, and the dresses both Len and Barry are wearing in the second image are based off of dresses I actually own.


End file.
